Shadow Hunters
by HotDogBeast
Summary: The friends have met up after a year has passed from graduation but all is not as merry as it seems. Will this be an encounter too far for this group of friends, will they survive one more adventure?
1. Silver clouds, shadowy linings

_A/N:_

_This fanfiction contains graphic description that some may find disturbing however none of this is sexual._

_Disclaimer- I own none of the rosario vampire characters and will make __**no **__profit from the publication of this story._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Silver clouds, shadowy linings.**

**銀雲、影のライニング**

A light hearted hubbub fills the air in the bar. At a large table sits a group of eight friends reminiscing over adventures past and gone. Among this group sits the jubilant Tsukune Aono as he talks to the many friends he made during his time at Yokai academy. One year has past since he finished his time at the school and they have met up to celebrate Kokoa's and Fan-fan's graduation; hoping catch up on what was happening in each others lives.

After enjoying a long period of chatter Tsukune looked up and suddenly realised that all the other clients had disappeared along with the sullen barman who,although not threateningly so, had shown a distaste to their boisterous behavior. But, now he was gone along with everyone else. "Ummm, Guys do you have any idea whats happened to everyone."

"What do you mean silly there's no-one here" Kurumu quickly quipped, thinking herself quite clever all of a sudden.

"That's exactly it you stupid bazooka girl." Came the bitterly cold tones of Mizore from below the table. this remark quickly caused the girls to descend into a childish argument until two large golden pans were dropped on their heads by the child genius Yukari.

"Shut up, this is too weird to be coincidence; something must be behind this!" And with this final cry a soft rapping was heard on the partition as a partially covered face peered around. This newcomer had a pure black mop of hair that framed the scarred features of a face covered by the high neck of a long, billowing trench coat he wore, that almost reached the floor .

"Hello, you must be the ones I was sent to find." He said in a frantic tone creating a cold pit of fear in the hearts of the group. "I'm afraid that you are in terrible danger and must come with me if you wish to leave with your lives."

"Wait! who are you?" Tsukune enquired.

"And why should we trust you?" Moka quickly interjected viciously as if she intended to kill him with just a malicious glare and piercing words.

"Who I am is not important, but I was sent by Mikogami, your former headmaster to warn you of a band of assassins known as the Shadow Hunters that aim to exterminate yokai living in the human world." Now unsure of their own safety the group huddled up to decide if they could trust this mysterious individual for the time being.

After what seemed an age the group finally reached a decision.

They followed his directions down dingy corridors that had obviously received little care over the years down the back of the bar. Shadows flickered into life as they passed and reached towards them with earnest before darting back like snakes testing the air before heading outside. Tsukune noticed this strange activity but put it down to the effect of the low hanging lights swinging when someone would inevitably knock them as they passed. A ancient door now stood ahead of them made of decaying wood that had rotted around the door frame to allow in the icy chills of the crisp winter eve.

"Now beyond this door stands our only chance at escape. Once we are out there you must check the surrounding area for any signs of danger because this is a powerful and well trained group without any qualms of using extreme force. I'll hold the door and check no-one is hiding behind us and then follow you out." This was explained with a strong manner that the friends could not help but be filled with confidence by as they head through into the the chilly darkness.

Once outside they checked the low roofs for even the slightest flitting shadow that could give away their pursuers. Yet no attack came or foe found and when they heard the door shut they were filled with confidence in their chances of surviving this twist of fate.

Cracking bones and tearing flesh ripped through the once eerie silence. A bloodcurdling scream of pure terror gurgled through this sound of mutilation and every head jerked in a sudden gut wrenching movement towards this terrifying sound that had cut through the calm like a shaft of light through shadows. But, nothing could have prepared them for the sight which seared itself to their minds.

A hand protruded mercilessly from the torso of their friend Fan-fan having punched through his chest cavity and left a gaping hole of mangled flesh. The organs that had once taken this space were splattered across the now crimson concrete and the clothes of those that were stood near, creating a painting in blood and organ matter. What had once been the rib cage was embedded, as small shards, in the remaining muscle tissue that was Fan-fan. No more than a mangled cadaver after the strike. Suddenly, shadows began to rise from the flesh of their friend and accumulate around this fist as if drawn to it like a magnet. All this was in amoment stood still in a wave of terror at this pure barbaric brutality.

With this moment passed the friends looked to identify the killer and saw that it was in fact the ally that had led them to supposed safety. He dumped the body off their friend with the care of one dumping a bag of shit and faced the seven remaining. "Fools, your own stupidity has killed your friend. I am the Shadow Hunter assassin! You have 30 seconds, run and let the hunt begin."

Too in shock at the impromptu and barbaric death of their mild mannered, bubbly and naive friend they shot of in the opposite direction without as much as a second glance. Halfway down this miserable alleyway Ruby began to transform and grabbed Moka and Tsukune with Kurumu following her lead grabbing Mizore and Yukari and shoot off into the air. Shortly afterwards they were heading towards one of the nearby high rises that loomed over the miniature suburbs to get stock of this incident.

"Moka! Where's Kokoa!" Tsukune called out realising that he he couldn't see her among the rest of the group. This prompted a frantic search until she was spotted facing off against the assassin.

"Kokoa! No!"

* * *

She observed him, how he stood and moved, it was the precise, practiced movements of an expert but he was nothing more than a human. She knew that undeniable human scent. He stood no chance against a mighty vampire. Yet, her sister had run; what was wrong with…

"Well, well. You must be my second kill, how great that it is to be a vampire" On this final word the assassin pulled out a long, pitch black katana which he held, with practiced ease, in an offensive two handed stance. This blade dripped with a dark liquid that corroded any concrete which it landed on with terrifying ease.

"You're nothing nothing but a human with a blade, as if you stand a chance," she rebuttled menacingly and gabbed her own weapon "Morning star!"

"Ahh, no fair, yours is bigger than mine." He mocked in a sarcastically whiny voice.

Kokoa no longer planned on sharing insults and began to cover the distance in a ferocious charge. Raising the weapon above her head to bring it down into a deadly strike. Yet nothing happened, no collision, no destruction, nothing. Just before the blow had collided with its the shadows had boiled up like the sea in a storm a sent out waves of darkness that completely obliterated the heavy weapon.

"How! You completely destroyed it!" Kokoa demanded of this strangely powerful man.

"Well you see we in the Shadow Hunters have learnt how to absorb the yokai power held within you monsters and use it to make us able to control and wield superhuman strength and speed." He laughed maniacally.

"It doesn't matter I don't need a weapon to destroy you!" She charged aiming to sweep his legs with a low kick and leave him vulnerable but only stuck thin air. Not only had he dodged her attack but he had cut her leg with that katana he was using. Now the black liquid burnt her leg yet she pressed on with the offensive.

After a few minutes of failed attacks and small nicks from the blade Kokoa had begun to feel the energy drain from her and leave her near death. She knew she had to end this quick. Sprinting towards him she fainted with a left kick and bought a right uppercut into his gut as he dodged. She'd found her mark, blood burst from his mouth to soak her back in the warm, sticky liquid. She'd done it she'd won, alone.

"_hehehehehe…__"_ It came from behind her "did you think you won? You just killed me shadow doppelganger," and with that his body exploded into shadows "now look at your own chest," Looking down she saw protruding from her chest was the tip of a long, pitch black blade.

He stood behind her triumphant as black lines spider-webbed across her body; which was visibly digressing into a paler and paler form. Once that black web had spread across her entire body he prepared a kick that struck the base of the hilt dead centre. Blood arched from the lines of the web and the body of Kokoa exploded, launching fleshy chunks across the small courtyard behind the bar. These fleshy chunks smacked into the wall with a sickening thump and crack as the bones, that had been cut perfectly, shattered with enough explosive force to cause small chunks to tear their way through the muscle and embed themselves in solid concrete.

Laying there on the floor at the feet of the assassin are the severed heads of Kokoa Shuzen and Fan-fan Won in a cracked, bloody and mutilated condition.

"Two confirmed dead, six remaining."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. The next will be out shortly but I will try to read some reviews before beginning the second chapter._

_Any constructive criticism is appreciated as it helps me to improve my writing which I am always looking to better. _


	2. The Shadow, the Witch and the Freezer

_A/N:_

_This fanfiction contains graphic description that some may find disturbing however none of this is sexual._

_Disclaimer- I own none of the rosario vampire characters and will make __**no **__profit from the publication of this story._

**Chapter 2: The Shadow, the Witch and the Freezer.**

**影と魔女冷凍庫**

* * *

_**"Moka! Where's Kokoa!" **_

_**"Kokoa! No!"**_

* * *

Tsukune rose with what remained of the harem towards the roof of a tall faceless tower block. No lights shone from this building or any other and it was as if even light had given up hope on them. The night ruled supreme and clung to the terrified group like the black death.

He saw every moment as if it was played out purely to fulfill his nightmares. A dream this was not as the crimson was too vivid and the shadows too substantial.

When they landed all he could think of were those few final moments where she had disintegrated at his touch and all he had done was take the shadows that rose from her body. Like an artist at an easel he had painted a mural in her blood.

"Moka…" he breathed barely audible with the cracking of his voice "S-she's… she's dea-dead" words clung to the back of his throat as the panic began to rise.

"Tsukune!" came the call of his companions bar one as they rushed to him. They acted like mothers rushing to the aid of a fallen child.

"I know, Tsukune. This will be troublesome but we must think of our next move." Moka was as ever detached but the great sorrow could be heard hidden amongst the many layers of her voice. Tsukune was not as strong, breaking down into fits of tears at the horrors of the scene he had witnessed.

"He obliterated her like squashing an ant!" he cried in anguish.

"Snap out of it! I think we should get moving if we want to survive this."

"B-b-but?"

"Look! Don't think I'm not hurting as much as the rest of you, but we are going to have to grieve the lost when we are safe. That is what they would have wanted." It had started out as a roar but the act promptly crumbled until the last sentence was but more than a sorrowful whisper.

Realising something must be done Yukari abruptly interjected "I think Moka's right. We need to get as far away as possible as soon as possible. So, Ruby and Kurumu, do you think you could carry us onward."

"Unfortunately, no. You see it would appear our powers have been dampened by some magic and we can no longer fly." Ruby responded crestfallen knowing that they now faced a much greater risk on the ground.

"Well then, we'll just have to head down into the building." Yukari piped up hoping to rescue the groups morale from annihilation before they headed off. However, it was pointless as she could visibly see the hopes of her friends plummet like like boulders down a cliff. "Well then lets head off." and they trudged through the waiting jaws of gloom on the other side of the door.

* * *

Empty and barren, the inside of the building offered no respite from the bitter cold of the night nor the ever present dread that clung to them like cling film. It felt that the very walls of this building oozed the misery that those who worked there clung to their chests like every other person on the planet. Shadows hung in groups in the corners and around the the doorframes and stared with beady eyes at the group.

The stairs down reached infinitely into darkness but the group still began the long climb down the winding staircase. Each large stone step was another step closer to safety and this drove them on.

A low murmuring sound could be heard. At first it was barely audible so the friends had ignored it but by the time they had reached the fifth floor the words had almost become recognisable. Then without warning the walls hummed to life and blared out their message.

"Now remember this Tsukune, the key to escape is within the spot where love lost resides. A portal, born of affection, that will take you from this place into a safer realm."

The friends now stared at each other; dumbfounded by this message and pondering the meaning of it. This was until questions were directed towards Tsukune as to reveal deeper meaning to the remark.

"Well Tsukune, love, what could he mean?" Mizore questioned.

"I don't really…"

"Could he be talking about one of us?" Kurumu interrupted.

"No that would be…"

"Stupid, Kurumu. It must be somewhere in the city that means something to Tsukune. _Obviously._ So where could that be Tsukune?" Yukari told the others obviously believing that she had got it right.

"That would make the most sense." said Ruby and Moka.

"Well… there is the shopping centre where I last saw my grandparents before they… they passed away." Tsukune told his remaining friends rather reluctantly.

"Then we should head there asap!" With this they began to head towards the east of town at a renewed pace now they had a goal to strive for and a destination to head to.

* * *

The walk was a long, arduous and miserable one. With the deaths of their friends Kokoa and Fan-fan still hanging over their heads they did not make much conversation, just sank into their own psyches to contemplate the very meaning of their existence now that they faced its end. After a solid forty-five minutes of walking in a sullen silence small thuds could be heard as something smashed into the nearby ground. Then darkness erupted from the ground and blinded the group. Once it had cleared it revealed the assassin framed in a singular, flickering shaft of light from the one working street lamp. He held what seemed to be a crossbow that now pointed directly Mizore.

Before a word could pass the lips of a single person a pop was heard and a heartbeat later a short shaft of shadows coiled out of Mizore's calf. The screams of terror and pain pierced the midnight sky and Kurumu rushed to her side to help as the bolt disappeared.

"Get behind me!" Ruby had rushed out spread her six razor sharp wings as a defensive barrier for her friends.

"Ruby, you can't do this you'll end up dead!" an anguished Tsukune cried out as a response to the brave actions of his friend. "I won't leave you here alone."

"Then don't worry, I'll be here to keep her company." stated a stony faced Yukari. "Now go before it's too late and we'll make sure to catch up. I mean were only holding him off right."

Assured by their words, Tsukune raced over to where Mizore now lay scooped her up before sprinting towards their destination and what they believed to be escape.

"See you later Yukari." Called Kurumu as she raced after Tsukune and around the corner with Moka leading up the rear herding them onwards. Before she turned the corner Moka looked back and gave a sad nod to the two girls.

* * *

"So you must be Ruby and the genius Yukari. What a pleasure it is to kill you next." He said and broke the tense silence that had felt like it would go on for ever. Defiant looks was all this was met with by the two witches. "Tut,tut,tut. You know it is quite rude to ignore people when they are talking to you." Again silence bar the whisper of the winds. "Well I guess that if I'm going to have a one sided conversation I might as well…"

"Shut it, you air head." Burst out Yukari no longer able to keep the demeanor she had aimed for.

"Oh! She speaks!" exclaimed the assassin " Well isn't that just a doozie."

The crossbow shot up and released its deadly projectile. Aimed straight at her chest Yukari didn't have time to dodge but luckily her friend was more on the ball and struck it might flight. After a small anti-climactic pop all that remained of Yukari's near death was a small coiling cloud of shadow.

"You bastard!" was Ruby's cry as she charged the man. She struck with her wings but all she hit was the space he had occupied.

"Nice try, but too slow!" He pounced from the darkness wielding his midnight katana and collided with a golden pan.

"Don't forget about me!" Yukari called as five golden pans fell from the sky in quick succession but everyone was dodged by the assassin. The final pan fell only to be caught in the waiting shadows. They tore it into small chunks and sent them flying in all directions so that Yukari had to dodge out of the way to avoid being disemboweled. Turning he looked Yukari dead in the eyes with such a dead and removed expression she could not help but shiver in fear at this emotionless display; then he struck.

The blade sliced up in a dark crimson spray and found her heart. The look of shock stood paralysed upon the young witches face as blood soaked her clothes and her organs failed. Black liquid spread from the wound and she began to drop. However, halfway to the ground the blade flashed again and her head rolled from upon her small, limp, innocent shoulders into the waiting hand of the deadly individual.

"No!" Ruby shrieked as she struck with her bladed wings. Blood flew and she realised that she had made a long gash upon his cheek that now dripped with blood. Although she had successfully managed to land a hit this did not fill her with confidence as he now wore a face of requited fury.

Blow after blow came without relent. Deep cuts appeared upon her calves, back and arms without the witty remarks or sarcastic quips. She rapidly began losing the ability to fight back until she was left facing him quivering with exhaustion.

"I think it's time to add another head to the collection." He laughed but it had no joy to it just bitter and spiteful rancor. "You'll regret striking me." Too weak to even respond Ruby was left helpless as he strolled towards her dragging the blade behind him.

Slowly, he drew the sword from her cheek down her body in a meticulous manner that caused her to scream in torment every time he would trace a new line, yet it almost seemed that she was enjoying this treatment. So after this torture he took a single step back and lined up a strike. It came fast and loped of her arm like a knife through butter creating new, louder screams. Torn muscle quivered and twitched at the stump as blood poured from the open wound like a river. He left her and watched the blood flow freely until there was none was left to drip out.

A wicked tanto appeared in his hands from within the large black coat he wore. Bending down he placed the edge of the blade to the fallen witches neck and severed the connection of head to body. Finally, his hands rose above his head and shadows rose from the two bodies and collected around his hands.

* * *

The remaining quartet ran between the buildings to the shopping centre that they were sure held the key to escape. Feet pounded upon the heavy concrete as they ran. Heavy breathing was all the talk that passed between them.

After a prolonged length of time they finally reached the now lifelessly dark sign of the shopping centre. "We're going to have to put Mizore somewhere safe while we search."

"Why not in one of the food shop's freezers."

"That's probably best it will be the best conditions for her."

Mizore was even paler than usual and felt almost lifeless but nothing could be done until they were safe. They quickly found a freezer to lay her down in and placed her propped against one of the walls.

"I hope she will be fine in there." Tsukune said as they walked towards the central courtyard to begin their search for freedom.

"Don't worry about her, Tsukune. He'll never look in there." Moka responded sounding assured and confident.

"And anyway you shouldn't worry about her! I need protecting too!" Kurumu cried selfishly as she threw herself at her proclaimed 'mate of fate'.

"Come on Kurumu we have to find this key." was all Tsukune could say so Moka gave the other girl a good shove across the courtyard before they began their search. The courtyard was a large formal affair surrounded on all sides with the empty faces of shops. The tiles that covered the flour were wide and slightly reflective so that the any light would shine through the centre. However, reflective surfaces make no difference when there was no light to reflect. Because they had so much space to cover, each member of the trio took one side and began to move towards the centre.

"Yukuri and Ruby should be here by now, shouldn't they?"

"What Tsukune?" Questioned Moka confused about this statement.

"Well, they said they would catch up, didn't they?"

"You don't really think that they will be coming back? There dead Tsukune; they knew that staying back would get them killed but they did it any way to save us. He beat Kokoa, there's no way they survived." She explained slowly to her stunned audience.

"Oh, I didn't… I mean… realy?"

"Yes Tsukune." Then echoing from within the centre came a harrowing scream.

"Mizore!"

* * *

Mizore sat slumped against the wall. It felt as if the crossbow bolt had drained her entirety of her energy. She felt herself passing into unconsciousness when the clack of metal toed boots on tiles awoke her.

"Tsukune?"

A figure walked into the room dressed in a long black trench coat and bent down to face the injured girl. He took her face in his hand and moved it left to right like a doctor examining a patient. "Not feeling to well are you, missus. Well there's no need to worry because Dr Death has come to make you sure you don't feel anything."

"Get away from me or I'll cut you to pieces." She spat along with a small pool of blood.

"Now, now dear. There's no need to be like that." Mizore climbed up and crashed onto her feet but she just couldn't draw on her power to fight back. An open slapped her and she went flying into two soft, warm objects.

They were her friends! Trying to roll away she realised that she had only just about recognised their clothes, not their faces, as their bodies were bloody, mutilated and decapitated. Before she could roll off she collided with a heavy boot. "Don't think you're going anywhere ice girl."

A tanto now rested inches from her chest. She caught his eyes and saw the malicious gleam they held as the short blade plummeted into her chest. All she could do was bleed.

With blood pumping from her chest and onto the cadavers that had once been her friends she let out a scream of all the pent up aggression, sorrow and pain that lived within her. As the life began to evacuate her body all she could think was that she hadn't died alone but in the arms of her friends.

* * *

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu burst through the freezer door and were met with the realisation that they were too late. Crimson plasma was plastered on the wall and dripped from the ceiling. This blood all pooled from a small pile that was situated at the back of this icy room.

Three bodies, piled haphazardly against the wall made up this stack. All had been decapitated, and the trio's friends. Decapitated, mutilated and dumped was the fate of these three friends. No longer would they brighten, or cool, the lives of those around them.

"Oh my God, that monsters mutilated them. I can barely tell it's Yukari, Ruby and Mizore!"

* * *

"One little piggy, two little piggies, three little piggies, four little piggies, 5 all walked in to my little slaughterhouse and died. Screaming."

Now only three remain.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Any constructive criticism is appreciated as it helps me to improve my writing which I am always looking to better. Thank you for watching and I hope you've enjoyed this tale so far I'll try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible._


	3. As dusk falls, shadows are born

_A/N:_

_Any constructive criticism is appreciated as it helps me to improve my writing which I am always looking to better. Thank you for watching and I hope you've enjoyed this tale so far I'll try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible_

* * *

**Chapter 3: As dusk falls, shadows are born.**

**夕暮れが低下すると、影が生まれている**

"_**Oh my God, that monsters mutilated them. I can barely tell it's Yukari, Ruby and Mizore!"**_

* * *

They could only stare, horrified, at the bodies that slumped before them like puppets without strings. Slowly they backed away too grief stricken to shed a tear, too sad to grieve. Only these three friends remained of the many. Unanimously, they decided to leave the scene of misery to find their escape.

"W..where do we go next?" quivered Tsukune "We have n..n..no idea where it is."

"No, but we have to keep looking it might be our only hope." So they went on through the darkness always aware of the slightest danger, the most minor twitch of movement. They found their feet led them out of that forsaken place and around into the near by square. This plaza was of no real interest and showed no signs of danger bar one message.

'This is the bond we've built. It exceeds any barrier created from different species and emotions and in the middle of it stands you two' Blood had been used to scratch this message on the wall of the largest buildings. It shone like a beacon of dis-pare across this field of concrete, bouncing of the trees of stone beside them.

"That is what we said to you during the fight with Alucard." Kurumu could barely breath, her chest had become tight; constricted by the snake of fear. It was impossible for him to know about that surely.

She sprinted towards the nearest building full of a sudden terror, followed by Moka and Tsukune. Once inside tried they to catch their breath, which evaded their panicked lungs. The silence in this deserted corridor was eerie. It seemed all sound was being absorbed by the walls but one reverberation drifted down to the friends. Singing, a dark yet angelic melody that drew upon memories of the lost.

* * *

Entranced by this song they moved silently to its source along the plump carpet taking measured steps and using weary eyes to search shadowed recesses. The rooms they passed were alive with darkness but held no remorse for the trio and shunned them away. So, as they moved closer to the sound the fog of illuminated darkness became thicker with the tears that flowed from their eyes.

Blocking their advance of sorrow was a large door. It was of a heavy wood and sat squat in its frame as the guard of the realm beyond. Pot marked by it constant use it offered them the final opportunity to return but Moka still reached for the mighty handle of bronze, which waited solemnly for use, to turn it and escape to the world beyond it. As it slowly glide open the dark, angelic tones reached out and dragged them into the room.

He stood assured of his victory and sung with the power of his certainty as if trying to reach the heavens with his voice. So, as the door closed the rattle of it returning to it original position was the first thing that alerted him of their presence. Mildly surprised, he pirouetted upon one foot to face them and placed a smug, cocky, vicious smile upon his face and said in a honeyed tone.

"My, my it is a surprise to see you here. I hope you got my message, I wrote it in the blood that formed that bond." With that he indicated the headless body of Fan-fan and the bloody chunks that had been Kokoa. Their heads were placed at his feet either side of the computer on the executive desk with pens hanging from the nostrils, ears and mouths.

"Do you like what I did with the place I thought it needed sprucing up."

A chunk of wall flew towards the assassin so fast that he could not dodge it entirely and a gash appeared on his arm. Blood gurgled out of the cut lazily, curdled and congealed. The blood acted as if there was no heart pumping it around his confident frame.

"Oops, you cut me but don't worry my heart stopped beating long ago and with it I stopped feeling." Shocked the friends stared as the black blade slid from its sheath without a sound and moved ready to strike. Moka was the first to move kicking the assassin which shattered the wall and embedded rock in the plush wood of the desk. As the dust cleared it revealed the assassin wearing small cuts and nicks from the rock but no major injuries.

"OK, I know you're angry but it would be an awful shame to end the show so early on because of some minor hiccups." he smirked "I mean all little old me did wash kill shome peoples. There's no crime in that."

Anger boiling Moka and Kurumu charged together. Crimson splattered against the white wallpaper like paint on a fresh canvas. Tendons were torn and even the bone had been cut deep. It pumped from the injury into a pool at her feet which soaked her shoes blood red. Her muscle had been nothing to that blade as it tore through the soft flesh with a single swipe.

"Kurumu!"

"I'm alright." Was all she could manage.

"Well now look what you've done, Tsukune. They're always protecting you and you just leave them to die. Don't worry your little heart, though, because it's time you joined them!" The assassin called with the blade rushing towards Tsukune's stomach.

Bile rose and flew onto the shadow hunter's arm from the mouth of his victim. Blackness spread from the hole newly formed in Kurumus stomach as her innards fell to the virgin floor. She'd thrown herself in front of the attack and received a blow so deep no number of tears could bring back from oblivion. Everything she was now resided on the walls and floor like an ocean of hope crushed by single gut wrenching moment.

Blood had splashed upon the innocent face of Tsukune to mix with new dew that dripped like rain off a petal from his already soaked eyes. Then those eyes stared into the shadow hunters with a cocktail of rancor and sorrow, which shone a deep, dark, deleterious crimson in the setting sun. This dusk sunlight drifted through the window and left the occupants with it's glowing presence unaware of the danger that it had settled upon.

Tsukune struck with a mighty force, hand held straight, aiming for the throat. Bone snapped and splintered as muscle gave way to this precise strike. Tsukune though stumbled away in shock for it was not the assassin which he struck but the limp body of his friend; still skewered on the blade. Her blood caked his hand and tiny shards of her bone was embedded in the flesh. Moka stood back amazed, frozen to that spot having seen the assassin bring up Kurumu's body as a human shield. Flesh and fat had burst from her body and struck Moka as Tsukune's hand had pierced the corpse from behind.

Knowing the two vampires were in no state to fight, he slid a blade from his sleeve and separated Kurumus head from her neck before shifting into the night. The body was left to slump on the ground as rubbish left out to collect mold, useless now to all.

* * *

"We have to go." Ice cold.

"But Moka what about our fiends. We can't just leave them here to rot." Tsukune whimpered through the tears of blood. He was wary of the cold demeanor that had descended upon her.

"We can and we are! Thats final." She commanded bearing down upon him with the force of these vociferous blows. Knowing no argument would sway her stance he traipsed, miserable, back through those corridors of hollow hopes out into the plaza. Illuminated by the moon the message stood but was now meaningless without those who had first called it out to the two they had loved. It taunted them now with the life they had once lived full of happiness and joy.

Moka, with no hope to rest on, collapsed to the icy pavement as glistening drops of her purity fell from the crimson pools of clouded water of her eyes. These tears splashed against the pavement to share in the sorrow of the night, the horrors of the shadows. All the world could do was weep, weep for the been, gone and lost.

"Tsukune, I need you to hold me just for now. Please, keep me safe."

* * *

"Cupids arrow has finally struck the killing blow to six of the eight but two more must feel the tip of loves arrow strike forth."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Any constructive criticism is appreciated as it helps me to improve my writing which I am always looking to better. Thank you for watching and I hope you've enjoyed this tale so far I'll try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible._


End file.
